A daddy for my baby
by Katharina West Pont
Summary: Sam has a daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is now a really long time in my head. It made me crazy, not to post it. So here is a new story. If you like it or not like it please write a comment. **

* * *

><p><strong> 17. July 1997<strong>

Jack knocked on the door from Samantha Carter. He wanted to look after her, because she got hurt on a mission. He was really worried about her. They just knew each other for 3 Months but Jack already trusted her. He felt a band with her. A deep friendship like they knew each other since years.

A little girl with blond hairs and blue eyes opened the door. She was not older than five years. Jack heard a familiar voice from inside the house: "Gracie you know that it aren't allowed to open the door."

"But Mommy, I was in the near of the door and you are in the kitchen."

"Gracie, no consistent."

Just now Gracie turned to Jack and then screamed to her Mum: "Mommy, here is a man. He looks confused."

Sam came to the door and looked at Jack.

"Hallo Sir, what do you do here?"

"I'm visiting my 2IC because she got hurt. I just wanted to look if you are alright."

"Thanks sir. Everything is okay."

Jack nodded and asked: "And who is this pretty little girl?"

"I'm shy," the mini-issue of Carter said.

"You are not shy. This is my daughter Grace. Gracie this is Jack O'Neill."

The girl was hiding behind Carters legs. Jack kneeled down in front of Gracie.

"Pleasure to meet you, pretty girl."

Grace made a step to Jack and asked: "Why do you call me pretty girl? My name is Gracie."

"Because," Jack answered, "it is the truth. You are pretty just like your Mommy."

"Then I think I like it," the girl said, smiled on Jack and came closer to Jack.

"Sir do you want to come in? We have lasagne and…cake."

"Carter you know, when it is about cake I can't say no."

Sam smiled on her 1IC. She knew she shouldn't feel what she felt. They were friends and partner and nothing more.

**An hour later**

Jack and Sam were sitting on the couch and talked to each other and Gracie was sitting on the floor.

"So she is you daughter why do you never talk about her?"

"It is difficult. It was always difficult. I'm scared that something happens to her." This was something she normally told nobody.

"You are always scared, when it is about your children," Jack said.

"Have you children?", Sam asked.

"I had a son. He died when he was eight years old. He shot himself anciently with my gun."

"I'm so sorry, Sir."

"Yeah. What is with her father?"

"He was…He was just a stupid one night stand. I don't even know his last name. We've met in a bar and then…well you can imagine this. When I meet him I thought, that I may be able to fall in love with him but the day after he was gone. When I found that I was pregnant, I had no chance to contact him. He doesn't know that she exists. She needs to grow up without her father."

"I'm sorry," Jack said.

"Well it is okay, now it is okay."

Gracie came to the couch and asked Jack: "Do you want to play Barbie, Jack?"

"Why not," Jack answered.

Sam watched at them and caught herself how he wished that Jack would be Gracie's father.

**20. July 1997**

Sam was standing in front of Jacks door. She knocked on the door. She had Grace on her hand. Jack opened the door and looked confused on Sam. It was 11pm.

"Sir, did I wake you up?"

"Well…yeah I felt asleep in front of the TV."

"I'm really sorry. I can go, if you want."

"No, it's okay. Why are you here?"

"A friend of mine has really big problems and she asked me to come to here and I wanted to ask you if you may look on Gracie. Please?"

"Yeah. Clear."

"Thanks Sir. She wears her Pyjama under her jacket. Her other things are in this bag. I will come back as fast as possible."

And then Carter was away. Jack took the girl's hand and they walked in the house. Jack made the guest room ready for the girl. The girl was sitting next to him in a chair and talked with him but actually she doesn't really talked with him, she talked more with herself.

"Okay pretty girl now we are make you ready for bed."

The girl nodded.

After Jack took her into bed and read her a story. He went in his bed.

In the middle of the night Gracie stood next to Jacks bed and waked him up.

"Jack I can't sleep. Can I sleep in your bed?"

"Yeah come pretty girl."

Gracie crawled into his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**21 July 1997 **

Jack got woke up from Gracie who was singing next to him. He set up in the bed and looked on the girl.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky."

"Morning, Gracie. This is a sweet song that you are singing. How long have you been awake?"

"I don't know," the girl said.

"Are you hungry?", Jack asked her.

"Yeah really."

"Do you like pancakes?", Jack asked her.

"Yeah, Yeah Pennys," the girl said joyful.

"Why call you them Pennys?", Jack asked and stood up.

"Mummy calls them so. When comes my Mummy back?"

"I don't know. I think sooner than later." Jack said and put the girl up.

Jack and the girl made pancakes. Jack let Gracie made the most and he just cooked them.

**An hour later**

After they had eaten the Pennys the doorbell ranged.

Jack opened with Gracie on her arms the door.

"Hey," said Jack.

"Hey too," said Sam.

"Mummy, Mummy you are her." Gracie lend forth. Sam took Gracie on her arms.

"Come in," said Jack and made a step back.

"Mummy, Jack made Pennys for me," the girl said.

"This is great, sweetie. Was she nice?", asked Sam Jack.

"Yeah she was really nice. You have a great daughter, Sam."

"Thanks," Sam said. She had noticed that Jack had called her Sam but she decided that she ignores this anyway it made her feel just happy.

"Do you want to come in?"

"No, sorry I'm really tired. But thanks for looking on her," Sam said.

"Always. If something is just bring her."

"Thanks. I will remember that."

"Bye, Sam." There was it again, her name. It just felt so good to hear it out of his mouth. It was like it was just made for his mouth.

**30 July 1997**

Sam and her daughter were sitting on the kitchen table. They had breakfast. Gracie was really exciting. They two had planned to go to the Zoo.

"Mummy can we invent Jack to come with us?", Gracie asked with a pout.

Sam hated this look of her daughter because if she looked like this it was almost impossible for her to say no. But today she tried it.

"I don't think that Jack wants to come with ours."

"But you can ask him," the little girl said.

Sam just couldn't say no. "I call him."

Sam walked out of the kitchen and called Jack. After a little while she came back.

"And?", her daughter asked.

"He will be here in a half an hour."

"Jehu. We go with Jack to the Zoo."

**An half an hour later**

The doorbell rang and Gracie runs to the door. She opened it.

"Hey Jack," the girl said.

Jack took her on his arm and asked her: "Did your Mummy not said that you mustn't open the door?"

"Yeah but I knew it was you."

"But your Mummy said it and what Mummy says shall we do. Okay?"

"Okay Jack."

"High five," Jack asked and raised his hand.

"High five," the girl said and clapped in.

Jack walked with the girl in. Sam was in the living room and put Gracie's things in a bag.

"Hey Sir," she said.

"Sam we are out of duty. Please call me Jack."

"Yeah…Jack…," Sam said a little bit shy.

**10 minutes later**

"So here we are," Jack said who drove.

"I want out. I want out," Gracie said form the back seat.

"Come on," said Jack and took her out of the car.

Gracie started to run to the entrance. Sam jelled behind her: "Gracie wait."

But Jack was faster and had the little girl on his arms. Sam took their things out of the car.

"Should I take the bag?", Jack asked.

Sam wanted to say no but he was faster and took the bag from her shoulders.

"Thanks," Sam said.

After they are in the Zoo, Gracie started to tell what she wanted to see.

"First I want to see the monkeys, than the Lions and the Tigers and the snakes and the bears…"

**Two hours later**

"Mummy, Mummy I am hungry," Gracie said.

"Yeah come here can we eat something."

They picnicked on a bench. During they picnicked an old lady came to them and said: "A sweet daughter you two have."

Sam wanted to contradict but Jack was faster: "Thank you."

**Four hour later**

After a beautiful Day, Jack brought Sam and Gracie home. Gracie fell asleep in the car and Jack brought her with Sam to her room. After that Sam were sitting a while on the couch and then Jack went home. Booth, Sam and Jack, thought that this was a beautiful day and that they should repeat this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here is the new chapter. Sorry that it is so short. At first I wanted to make it longer but then I tought it would be better if I pout it in a later chapter.  
>Please write a review.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>15. September 1997<strong>

Today was Gracie's birthday. Her 6th birthday. For Sam was this almost unbelievable. It was almost seven years ago that she found out she was pregnant. When Sam thought back at this time she couldn't imagine that she thought about do not became Gracie. It wasn't a long time she thought this. It was form the pregnancy test to the first ultrasound. When she saw her daughter on this picture it was clear, that she is getting this child. She loved it form the first moment. It was so wonderful when Sam felt her baby moving for the first time.

Sam had asked Jack to help her with the party. They wanted to surprise Grace.

"Hey Sir," said Sam and looked at the man in front of her.

"Jack. Remember?"

Sam smiled and said: "Yeah. Jack."

"C'mon Sam we have a lot to do."

"Yeah I know," said Sam.

"Were is Gracie?", asked Jack.

"She is with my dad. So we can prepare everything."

"Let's start," said Jack.

**An hour later**

Jacob Carter was on the door of Sam Carters house. He opened the door and Gracie run into the house. Nobody was there they all were hiding.

When Gracie was in the living room all jumped out and screamed: "Happy Birthday."

There were all members of SG-1 and Kevin. Gracie was really happy about that.

They all gave her presents. Jack was the first one: "This is for you pretty girl."

Gracie opened the present. Then she opened the rest of the presents.

**Later**

Jacob and Sam were in the kitchen and made the cake ready.

Jacob asked the Sam: "Why call this guy my granddaughter pretty girl?"

"Because," Sam answered, "he likes her and she likes him. He is more of a father for her than her owen fater and he is a good guy. He is brave, he is samrat, and he is a great father."

"Sam he is your commanding officer. Are you in love with him?"

"No of course not," Sam answered, "he is just a friend."

"I don't know if I can believe you this."

"It is the truth," Sam said and took the cake.

In the living room the all sang happy birthday for Gracie and then they ate cake and then the two children played in the garden.


End file.
